Spencer's Secret
by Mistrelia of the Ice
Summary: Randomness fluff


**_Hey it's Mistrelia again ^-^ If you read my other stories and are uber mad at why they aren't being updated, it's because this error thing keeps coming up and I don't know what to do about it. Anyway, this is a fic I HAD to write after I made a mildly shocking discovery. I have the strangest feeling everyone already knows about it but all well. Enjoy the fic!_**

**_Disclaimer: Is there even any point in me saying it? Oh yeah, so I don't get sued...anyway I don't own this alright? Duh..._**

* * *

><p>Spencer was anxious. It didn't take a plane full of intelligent people who study human behavior to figure that out. Everyone had kept a close eye on Reid during the case. He still stayed his brainy self and worked the case just as hard as anyone else, but for some reason he seemed a fraction less focused. They caught the un-sub and were able to keep anyone else from getting killed, but Spencer was the first to jump onto the jet home and never stopped shaking his foot until the plane landed. He immediately filed his report and was out the door in record time.<p>

Garcia, who planned to get some after-work drinks with Morgan, was being updated on everything, "So, he just ran out?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, I didn't even get a chance to say we were going for drinks. He was like this even while we were in Chicago."

Garcia smiled, "Ah, methinks our Doctor has a little secret."

Morgan snorted, "You think? It's probably some weekend long marathon of Star Trek."

Garcia laughed, "Give him a little credit. For all we know, he might have a secret double life."

Morgan snickered as he opened the glass door for her, "Yeah, I'm sure he does."

* * *

><p>Spencer wiped his hands nervously on his jeans as he stood outside his apartment door,<em>'You can do this...it's only been a week right?' God it feels like longer...oh dammit I forgot my jacket in the car. I should just run down and get it...but I'm already late...'<em>

The door suddenly opened, "You gonna just stand in the hall all night?"

In the doorway was a beautiful young woman. She was mid-height with lovely curves that were shown off by her light blue tank top and dark blue pajama pants. Her pretty face was framed by long, soft looking dark brown hair that seemed to be the perfect color to set off her shining sapphire eyes. She was biting her lip in an attempt to stifle her giggles, "You gonna come in?"

Spencer cleared his throat, "Um, yes, well...thank you. I mean...this is my apartment but thank you for opening the door, but I already have a key, but-"

She laughed. Spencer thought it sounded like the most lovely bells, "Just come in already!"

He sighed, "Sorry. It's been awhile," Entering his home, he faced her, took a deep breath...and noticed something.

"Nami...why are you in your pajamas? Aren't we going out to eat?"

Nami laughed again, "We're having a slumber party, silly! And you have some explaining to do."

Spencer immediately grew nervous. He didn't mind the idea of staying in, but he wondered what he had to explain to her about. He then realized she was staring at him, "What is it?"

Nami pouted, "No 'How are you's or 'You look lovely's today?"

Spencer blushed as he put shaky arms around her, "I'm sorry...I'm still getting used to this."

Nami rested her head against his chest, "Do you not like coming home to someone or is it just me?"

He missed the teasing note in her voice, "Of course not! I-I'm happy when you open the door, I just meant...I'm still getting used to someone being there and amazed that it's you."

Nami turned a light shade of pink but grinned, "I was just kidding, but that was really sweet. Anyway, you need to get your pajamas on. I'm going to put in the DVD and the pizza should be here in-"

*knock knock*

"Now," she smiled and pushed him into the bedroom. Spencer quickly changed into a pair of loose fitting cotton slacks and an old black shirt with Darth Vader on the front holding out a cookie with white letters on the side saying COME TO THE DARK SIDE. WE HAVE COOKIES!

As he walked into the living room, Nami had out the pizza and a bowl of cheese puff popcorn, "You remembered to stock up!" she said happily pointing to the popcorn bowl.

Spencer gave a light chuckle as he sat next to her, "You said you didn't like popcorn so I got you the next best thing."

Nami scrunched up her nose, "I just don't understand how people can eat that stuff at all, much less _burnt_. It gets butter everywhere, never has the right butter to salt ratio, and the kernals always get stuck to the back of my tongue, making me feel like I'm choking."

On an impulse, Spencer kissed her. She looked at him surprised as he stuttered out an apology,"S-sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Nami smiled softly and cuddled into his side, "Don't be sorry all the time. I like when you act a little impulsive," she gave him a ghost of a kiss before smiling, "but I gotta ask, what brought that on?"

Spencer felt his face heat up as he mumbled, "You're cute when you bunch up your nose."

Nami kissed him fully on the lips this time, enjoying the expression on his face, "And you're cute when you're flustered. Now then, on with the movie and your explanation."

Nami pressed the menu button to skip the previews Spencer had't noticed were playing. Just as he was about to ask what she meant by 'explanation' his eyes widened in mild horror at the menu screen.

Nami's giggles put every wind chime in a 50 mile radius to shame, "Care to explain?"

On the screen were three dancing and singing chipmunks. Spencer wondered if there was a hole he could crawl into somewhere, "How did you find out?"

Nami looked sheepish, "Alona did a background check on you after you asked me to move in with you."

Spencer looked confused for a moment, "I thought she did a background check on me the first time I took you to dinner?"

Nami shrugged, "You know how my sister is. She likes to make sure people are who they say they are when it comes to me. Her second one was more thorough. Though...I am sorry about Halloween."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "You mean when she nearly stabbed me when she found us passed out in the same bed together?"

Nami put her best 'Damsel-in-distress' face and said in a horrified tone, "She thought you *gasp* stole my innocence!"

Spencer laughed at her little show, "Well...I wouldn't say 'stolen' per say..."

Nami leaned against him as she pressed play, "You can't rape the willing."

"That's...one way to put it."

As they watched the movie, Nami began to ask random questions. When they first saw a movie together, Spencer had thought he annoyed her by going into his 'genius-mode' everytime he blurted out a new random fact he was sure she didn't care about. To his surprise, not only was she actually interested in what he had to say, she would ask him questions while looking at him with her curious gaze. Eventually, the move or show would be lost as they delved further into different conversations that branched from whatever question was on her mind. It made him feel comfortable around her, until he never wanted her lovely curious gaze to leave him as he enticed her with his vast knowledge. She made him happy he knew so much as long as she kept looking at him with those eyes. He never wanted to reveal his deepest feelings, for fear he would scare this wonderous creature away to someone just as spirited and free.

Eventually, Nami had to ask, "So, how did you become a chipmunk?"

"I had too much vacation time so I was kind of forced to take some days off. A friend of mine called and asked if I wanted to do some voice acting while I was off-duty. I figured it would be fun so I accepted. I told him I didn't want anyone I knew knowing about it so my face wouldn't be plastered everywhere."

Nami sighed, "Sometim's I think it would be easier if you went with stuff like that instead of your dangerous job, but I'm proud of you for helping so many people."

Spencer leaned his forehead against hers, "There are people I want to make the world safer for."

She stared into his eyes, "And there are people who want you safe."

They sat there like that for a long moment. Nami suddenly nuzzled his face, "Meow~"

Spencer laughed. No matter what they talked about, no matter how serious, she always managed to make him feel like he could just be himself, "I love you."

Her eyes widened.

Spencer suddenly realized what he said and became silent. Nami fixed him with her curious gaze, "You love me?"

He looked away, worry etched all over his face, "I-If things are moving a little fast for you we can forget I ever said it..."

He was surprised when Nami suddenly kissed him. The movie was forgotten as they kissed more passionately than they ever had before. When they finally parted for air Nami smiled, "Of course I love you too! I was just planning on saying it first tonight."

"Oh," was all Spencer could say, still recovering from the intensity of their kiss.

"So," she said conversationally, "Since you love me and all...can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he replied.

"Can you sing Witch Doctor for me?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have a feeling everyone already knows this, but I was in shock when I found out Reid is actually Simon the Chipmunk. Simon is my favorite! I love his nerdy little ass and I come to find out, my favorite nerd does the voice for him. Epicness! If I get a good amount of reviews, then I'll post the sequel to this story. If not, then that must mean my fic sucks. Review please!<em>**


End file.
